


Carnage

by romanticalgirl



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:11:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 9/24/01</p>
    </blockquote>





	Carnage

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 9/24/01

"You handle those bananas like you're on friendly terms with 'em." Drue leaned on the wooden crates of the display and picked up a banana himself, tossing it up in the air and then catching it. "Pacey being gone forced you to resort to new and interesting methods of sexual gratification?"

"Actually, I've been working on my self defense. You come one step closer and I'll show you exactly how deadly this banana can be."

"Jesus, Potter. You make me so hot." He grabbed a bunch of bananas off the display and set them in his cart. "No wonder Witter couldn't wait to get out of town. Tell me, that pussy got teeth?"

"You'll never find out, that's for damn sure."

"I don't need to get any closer to find out," he informed her, walking behind her, deliberately close. "All I have to see is that Pacey walked around Capeside lacking a set of balls the entire time he was with you. I have my answer."

She reached behind her and grabbed his wrist; her short nails digging into the skin. "I've had just about as much of you as I can possibly stand." She turned around, her eyes dark with anger. "It's no wonder your mother's such a cold hearted bitch since she obviously sired the anti-Christ."

He took a step forward and she was against the display, the wood of the crates digging into her skin through her shorts. "You're about one comment away from seriously regretting ever opening your mouth, Potter."

"What caused her nervous breakdown, Drue? Did it finally dawn on her that the abortion attempt failed and now killing you would be murder?"

His hand was at her throat, the pads of his fingers digging in to soft skin. "You think I'm just some cheap excuse for a villain in your life, you little cunt?"

She jutted her chin out, daring him. "You think you're anything else?"

With a quick movement, he turned her around and forced her against the rack lining the wall. The whole area was sparsely lit; the lights low in an effort to save electricity and due to the late hour. She winced as the metal dug into her side, trying to jerk away as he grabbed her by the waist and hoisted her into the display of lettuce. "You want to know what I think, Joey?" He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back, one arm across her collarbone as his free hand caught her shirt and tore it apart. "I think you're the biggest bitch I've ever come across, and considering who my mother is, that's saying a hell of a lot."

"Well I think you're pretty much all threat and no follow through," Joey snarled the words at him, shoving ineffectually at his arm. He grabbed one of her breasts with his free hand and squeezed, laughing deeply as the watering spray came on, soaking her.

"You want follow through, you little cocktease?" He lowered his head and wrapped his hot mouth around the nipple, sucking on the hard tip through her bra. "What do you know?" He spoke against her skin. "The fucking ice queen feels pretty hot."

His teeth scraped the tip just before Joey got her legs up and forced him back. He stumbled into a display of tomatoes, slipping on the slick floor and going down. Joey climbed down and straddled him, her knees on his arms. Her shirt was hanging open, her bra soaked through, the dark skin of her nipples showing through the thin material. "I'm going to kick your ass, Valentine."

"I can smell your pussy from here, Joey. You so fucking wet, you're practically soaking my shirt." He reached up and unhooked the front clasp of her bra before moving underneath her, forcing his body off the floor and sending her sprawling. He crawled over to her, his body alive with excitement, the thrill of the hunt. She got to her hands and knees, facing him with fury in her eyes. "You want me so fucking bad, Potter. What's the matter? Dawson not man enough to step in after Witter left?"

She sprang at him like a cat, sending them both rolling into a stack of crated strawberries. It crashed to the ground around them as Drue rolled Joey onto her back. "C'mon, Potter. You're not even trying. I could strip you out of those shorts in no time." He ran his hand along her thigh, hooking two fingers under the short legs and rubbing them against the wet cotton of her panties. "You wanna fuck me? All you gotta do is beg."

"I'd rather nail your balls to a cross." She reached down and grabbed his wrist, her fingernail sinking into the skin and drawing blood. She forced him back away from her and got to her knees. "Not that I really think you have any. Maybe I'll just need a fucking thumbtack."

He grabbed her wrist and twisted it back, smirking as she cried out. "Not so tough, huh, Potter?" His free hand unfastened her shorts and slid the zipper down, reaching beneath the white material. The silky hair tickled his palm as he slid two fingers over her clit to the wet opening. "You're so fucking hot, you're dripping."

She kneed him in the groin and shoved him away as he recoiled, scrambling backwards on the slick floor. Her hair was falling from the ponytail, scattered around her face, clinging with sweat. Her chest was heaving as she glared at him, watching as he uncurled his body and got onto his knees. "I was right. Just a thumbtack."

"I've got more balls than any of the guys you've ever dated, Joey. That's what fucking turns you on." His grin was equal parts smirk and leer. "You want a man buried inside that hot pussy, don't you? You want to know what it's like to cry out when someone thrusts into you, feeling it all the way through you." They circled each other warily, neither wanting to look down at the carnage and cede an advantage. Drue watched her chest flush with desire, her breasts seeming to swell beneath his gaze. "I've never seen nipples that hard, Joey. But I bet they'd melt in my mouth, wouldn't they?" He was moving before she could react and he pinned her to the metal shelf, hoisting her up on it. He tugged her shorts and panties down with a frightening skill, sliding two fingers inside her and capturing her clit with his thumb. Joey gasped and slapped him, the sound echoing through the quiet store.

With his free hand, Drue grabbed the hand she'd slapped him with and tugged it down to his erection, straining against his jeans. Joey tried to pull away, but he refused to let her, holding her hand against him and thrusting into it in time with the quick thrusts of his fingers.

Slowly, Joey's legs curled around the back of Drue's thighs and pulled him closer. He groaned in harsh relief as her hand began moving of it's own accord, leaving his free to unfasten his fly and push his jeans down his legs. Joey's body arched up into his hand, her head cushioned on the display of grapes.

Drue slid another finger inside her, listening to her hushed moan as she blindly slipped her hand inside his boxers, wrapping her warm fingers around his cock. He moved closer, his free hand now pushing her shorts even further down her legs so he could move completely between them.

Joey was writhing in front of him, her hips coming off the display again and again in a rapid rhythm of frustrated desire. Her hand squeezed him lightly and he reached down to free himself from her grip. She grasped at his arms, grabbing his shirt and tugging him closer.

"Say it," his voice was thick. "I wanna hear you say it."

"Drue," she panted, her legs tightening around him.

"Say it."

"Fuck me," she snarled, nearly sitting up. "I want you to fuck me."

"All you had to do was beg, Potter." He pulled his hand away from her and fished a condom out of the front pocket of his jeans. He tossed the wrapper and slid the sheath on his cock, moving into her again.

She had brought her legs up so that her feet were flat on the metal shelf, her pussy glistening with heat. He used his thumbs to further part the pink flesh, guiding his cock into the silky passage.

Joey gasped as he penetrated her, wrapping her legs back around him and holding him to her. She reached out for his shoulders and pulled herself up, her mouth mere inches away from his. Her tongue snaked out and flicked across his lips. He wrapped his hands under her bare ass, holding her up. "Fuck me standing, Drue. If you're man enough."

"I'll fuck you any way you want, Joey." He nibbled her neck as he lifted her slightly then lowered her back onto his cock.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

She tightened her legs and began thrusting down toward him, her thighs vice-like as they circled him. Holding his shoulders, she moved wildly, panting as her chest rose and fell, brushing against his. Drue groaned and tried to hold her, his knees trembling from her weight and adrenaline rush that always accompanied their fights.

Joey ran her nails down Drue's neck then ran her tongue from his shoulder to his earlobe. He shuddered and took a step back, her legs impeding him and sending them both crashing to the floor. He groaned, with no pleasure this time, as his ass, then shoulders, then head smacked into the tile floor.

Joey'd released her legs as they'd begun falling and knelt around him. His cock was still buried inside her, still hard with desire. "I want to hear you say it," she told him matter-of-factly.

"I think I have a concussion?" She started to get up when he grabbed her hips, forcing her back down onto him. His eyes were black with wanting. "I want you to fuck me."

Joey arched her back, her breasts tantalizing above him. "That's what I wanted to hear." She began moving above him, massaging her own breasts as she rocked down on Drue's cock, getting hotter as his eyes darkened, the desire to conquer her warring with the desire to let her control him.

He reached up and wrapped his hands in her hair, jerking her down to him. Their bodies continued moving, the steady pace the only thing important as he kissed her, his tongue invading her as he rolled them both over.

He planted his hands on her hair, holding her down. "I believe I was fucking you." His hips jerked once then settled into a pounding rhythm, moaning as she locked her legs around him and matched him stroke for stroke. "And I believe the ice queen was liking it."

"You believe what you have…" Joey gasped, her body tightening around him. "Fuck, Drue. Oh, shit. Gonna…oh." She shuddered, her orgasm shivering around him. She lay there as her body convulsing with tremors, not looking up at him. "Fuck."

Drue released her hair, gaining more leverage as he moved his arms and began pushing inside her, the hot wetness of her come bathing him with every stroke. Joey lay beneath him, her legs still around him. He was smirking down at her, his arms trembling. "Say it."

"You win."

"That's not what I want to hear." He pushed deeper, the smirk turning to a smile as she cried out, her body constricting again. "Say it."

"I like…" she paused as he sped up his movements, his hips rocking into hers. She couldn't stop her body from responding, her hips pushing off the floor to meet his. "God…" She shook her head, refusing to admit to herself that she was coming again, that his cock was pushing deeper, slick and thick inside her. "I like…"

"What do you like?" The words were taunting. He knew the answer, knew what she had to say even though her body had already said it for him, to him. "What do you like, Joey."

"Fuck," she breathed as he lowered himself to her. "I fucking love the way you fuck me."

"Yeah?" He wrapped his arms around her and held her body against his, his hips the only movement as his body jerked inside her. Joey sank her teeth into the soft skin between his shoulder and his neck, causing him to cry out, pushing him over the edge. He muttered a husky groan and rolled over, bringing her on top of him.

Joey pulled free of his embrace, looking down on him with the same wicked contempt she'd had at the beginning of the night. "You ruined my fucking shirt."

He watched her climb off of him and grab her shirt, using it to clean herself off to some degree before tossing it to him. As she tugged her shorts and panties back up her legs, he took off the condom and rolled it up in the shirt before tossing it into his cart.

"We made a fucking mess."

Joey sighed as he took off the long-sleeved shirt he wore over his T-shirt and handed it to her. She slipped it on and buttoned it, rolling up the sleeves as he eased his jeans and boxers on. "You want the fruit or the floors?"

"You gave in first, Potter." Drue moved up to her, watching her stiffen at her approach. His breath was hot on her neck and she fought the shiver it brought. "You get to do it all."

"You're a bastard, Valentine."

"I'll be in the lounge."

Joey muttered a few choice expletives as Drue walked off, resigned as she sighed and headed through the plastic curtain to the cleaning supplies kept in the storeroom. Drue kept walking until he reached the break room, jogging into the lounge.

"Clean-up on aisle three, huh?"

He nodded at the supervisor. "Something like that."

"This is the best one so far." He raised his eyebrows toward the surveillance TVs. "If the security video is as good as it came across on camera, you've got jerk-off fodder for years, Valentine."

Drue grabbed the tape he held out and smiled, his attention focused on Joey as she came back out and started sweeping up the mess they'd made. "I suppose that's something else I could use it for."


End file.
